Generally a countertop range is supported on a single box structure having both its bottom and top ends closed, and provided with suitable passages through the top to receive the heating elements. Servicing is generally performed by removing the bottom panel which is held to the remainder of the box structure by screws or the like. Such box structures have been used with glass topped countertop ranges and have been provided with suitable vent holes around the periphery of the box in order to maintain the required temperatures when the range is installed and in use. It has been found that in some cases the glass top has cracked or that the ventilation holes are so large that the structure would have difficulty meeting the Canadian Standards Association specification for shielding of the wiring. Also obviously the dropping of the bottom panel to service the unit makes servicing very inconvenient and in some cases very awkward.